Howl for love
by NikkiGilbert180
Summary: Ellie Reeves best friends with Scarlett McCall,got dragged with her best friend in supernatural world because Scott was bitten.Will Ellie Deny the attraction between herself and Derek Hale while figuring out about the Alpha ? Will Scarlett help Broken and scared Isaac Lahey ? And who is new to Beacon hills ? Looks like Beacon Hills isn't that boring now.
1. Chapter 1

**{Hi Amigos this is my stories Character list.}  
**  
**Ellie Reeves  
**Her real name is Eleanora is a loving girl who is happy-go-lucky,next door girl loves her friends and family mother died when she was six and her father is always busy in his work so,her elder sister Autumn takes care of her with their is seer and has certain visions and dreams about appeared in season 1 and 2 both as Derek's love has Blonde hair and bluish-green eyes and when she smiles little is intelligent and a straight A student and Played by Britt is 16 in the story.

**Scarlett McCall  
**She is the twin sister of Scott McCall,she is sarcastic and has known Stiles since she was 5 years old and Ellie since she was also appears in season 1 and 2 as Isaac Lahey's love has brownish black hair and Brown is Played by Shelley is 18 in the story.

**Autumn Reeves  
**She is elder sister of Ellie has a minor role until mid-season 1 where she told Ellie that she is a seer too like her and have strange visions and dreams of love her sister dearly and protects her,She happen knew Derek and Laura Hale when she was in high school and she helped Ellie through figuring out that she was a is legal gaurdian of Ellie along with their has Strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes unlike her is played by Sara is 22 in the story.

**Alice Reeves (Grams)**  
She has minor roles throughout season 1 and happens to know Gerald,Deaton and Ms Morell and she is a seer like her is played by Kim Cattrall .She is 50 in the story.


	2. Wanna be starting something pt1

**{Hey amigos ! this is my first story please give it a chance and I don't own anything except my plot and you would like my story}**

**CHAPTER 1**

**wolf moon pt. 1**

The McCall house was quiet and it should be as it was a nearly midnight one of the rooms a pretty brunette was sitting on couch flipping through channels when she heard a scream from outside of her home, freaked out the took a racquet which was kept under the couch and racket high and went outside, only to discover her twin brother, Scott McCall, his best friend Stiles Stilinski and her best friend Ellie Reeves standing on McCall house porch, Ellie was standing next to Stiles who was currently upside down over the porch.  
"Stiles what the hell are you doing? what if I had attacked you with Rick?" Scarlett hissed at Stiles.  
"wait who is Rick?" Scott asked her twin sister.  
"Exactly my next question" Ellen asked who was now standing beside Scott. Scarlett pushed the racket which was in her hand in front of Scott, Stiles, Ellie.  
"Twin, Stiles best friend & best friend meet Rick" Scarlett said while Ellie raised a perfect shaped eyebrow towards her best friend and said "you named a tennis racket?" Scarlet just nodded.  
"Ignore her, now what are you both doing here?"Scott hissed towards his beast friends.  
"Twin don't ignore e in front of Rick...what would he think of me ?" Scarlett said but Scott chose to ignore her instead and suddenly Scarlett hit Scott in the head and Scott let out an 'ouch'.  
"Guys! I know it s late but you got to hear this, I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, Two joggers found a body in woods, they are bringing every police in Beacon Hills department even the state police" Stiles informed both the McCall twin siblings.  
"A dead body?" Scott asked dumbly, Ellie rolled her eyes while Stiles spoke "No a body of dumbass, a dead body" Stiles jumped over the fence as Scott asked "You mean like murdered."  
"No body knows yet,just that a girl in probably in her early twenties" Stiles said.  
"Well hold on if they found the body what are they looking for?" Scott asked.  
"Well that's the best part...they only found half" Ellie explained and Stiles added "And we're going"

The four of them pulled up to the Beacon Hills engine of car went silent and they decided to climb out of the through the woods,Stiles was in front as he held flashlight followed by Ellie,then Scarlett an at last Scott.  
"We are seriously doing this?" Scott asked glancing over at Stiles.  
"You're the one who's always bitching about that nothing happens in this town" Stiles responded.  
"You know I was trying to get a good night's sleep before you broke in" Scott grumbled and Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"Because you totally need practice when you're on bench" Stiles countered.  
"No, I am going to play this year and make it to first line" Scott's voice was determined.  
"Hey that's the spirit everyone should have a dream even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles glanced back at his three friends.  
"Hey twin may make it to he First line" Scarlett said to Stiles.  
"Hey Stiles honey out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?" Scarlett added.  
"Huh, I didn't even thought about said that." Stiles admitted to her with a small laugh as he kept blinked few times with a blank expression on he face.  
"What if the killers still out here?" Ellie asked quietly.  
"Also I didn't think about." Stiles said to her as Scott laugh sarcasticaly and said  
"It's comforting to know that you have planned this out for us." "Maybe the severe asthmatic should hold the torch huh?" Scott said as he shook his inhaler.

Soon Ellie and Stiles were busted by sheriff Stilinski aka Stiles grabbed his son and his son's friend merely followed them.  
"I didn't even do anything,he made me do it" Ellie said to the town's Sheriff,pointing towards Stiles. "But you agreed didn't you?" Stiles pointed at Ellie were about to argue moe but Sheriff Stilinski cut them off, "Do you listen to my all calls?" Sherif asked Stiles.  
"Well no,not the boring ones." Stiles replied.  
"Where are your usual twin mates."Sheriff asked them.  
"Who?Scott and Scarlett?" Ellie asked almost innocently.  
"Scott's isn't here because he wanted a good night and Scarlett didn't come because of Scott" Stiles said laughing nervously and hoping his dad would believe him.  
"It's just us in the...woods...alone"Ellie said nervously glancing at Sheriff, "with a killer on loose "Sheriff knew these kids too well and obviously didn't believe them. "Scott! Scarlett you out there?" Sheriff asked hoping he would get a reply but he got silence in return. "Well I'm going have a talk with Stiles with something called privacy of invasion and well for Ellie - " Sheriff was cut off by Ellie as she said "Please don't tell Autumn or Grams they won't be eager to know about my extracurricular activities please"  
"Only if you promise not to listen to this idiot" Sheriff said pointing towards Stiles "...and if Stiles promise not to listen any of my calls" Sheriff continued.  
"We promise" Stiles and Ellie said in unison as secretly they have crossed their fingers behind their back. "Now come on" Sheriff said leading them.

{Reviw guys ! My amigos riview !}


	3. Derek Hale

**{Hey amigos hope you like it and I own this plot and my Ocs except those nothing in this chapter. :)} **

**CHAPTER 2  
WOLF MOON pt 2  
Ellie POV  
**Yesterday night Stiles and I were caught by Sheriff .On the way to home Sheriff gave us an earful.I reached home at 1 am at the morning and I was o tired that I simply passed out on my bed but I couldn't help but feel like someone was wacthing me.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Since it was first day back at school...I wasn't happy about it.I got ready for the school as I took my blue tunic which was third fourth sleeves with my Skinny jeans which which matched my blue eyes.I brushed my blonde hair andtied it to an half updo.  
I went downstairs and saw my elder sister Autum she was running around house probably getting late,She runs a boutique shop in Beacon hills,she is one of my legal gaudians as my mother died when I was six and my father is always busy in his work and my other legal gaurdian is my Grams.  
After having my breakfast,I went sraight to school.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
I was talking to Mindy,one of my friend that's when I saw Jackson Whittmore,Captain of our Lacrosse team stepped out of his silver porsche while hitting Scott and saying something to him.I saw Scarlet with was currently talking about how big jerk Jackson is.  
"Hey Scott Hi Scarlett morning" I said to them as Scott lifted his shirt o show his wound to me and Stiles.  
"It was dark to see but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" Scott said to three of us.  
"Wolf,no no chance"Scarlett said to her twin brother."Why not? I saw it was a wolf" Scott said.  
"No you didn't because there aren't any wolves in california" I said to Scott  
"Ellie's right they haven't been here for like sixty years" Stiles said to Scott,as Scott said grinning towards us "If you don't believe me at this you won't believe that I found the body in the woods."  
"What you are kidding right?" Stiles said as exicetement dripping through his voice.  
"Your exitement in this feid is very isturbing to me buddy" Scarlett said to Stlies in return he merely ignored.  
"This freaking awesome...after the birth of Lydia Martin...Hey Lydia looks like you are gonna ignore me" Stiles said  
"Hey Ellie and Scarlett" Lydia said to me and Scarlett as she passed by us ignoring Stiles and Scott.  
"You know this is all your fault" Stiles said pointing towards Scott who in returned just 'hmmed' him, as we climbed th steps to the entrance Stiles rambled about how Scott 'scarlett nerded' him.

The rest of the school day was spent going over schedules and Scott practically becoming obsessed with the new girl Allison Argent,she seemed nice and good to me.

After school Scarlett and I went to watch lacrosse Scott was about to play goalie on his first turn one gut hit himin the mask with the ball,People around us started to laugh.I looked towards Scarlett who was glaring hard at everyone around different players took chances something strange happened with Scott he caught every ball, and Allison were cheering for him while I was shocked but I still clapped and cheered for was cheering for him including Lydia much to my suprise.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"I don't know what it was,it was like I had all my focus to catch the ball" Scott said as he tried to explain us what happened to we hiked through the woods,I couln't help but get the feeling again like someone was watching me bt I shrugged it off.  
"It's weird,I hear the stuff I shouln't be able to hear and I smell things" He said and I gave him a sympathetic look.  
"Smell things like what?" Stiles asked skpetically and Scott snffed the air light, "Loke the mint mojito gum in your pocket and Scarlett's stawberry lipstick and Ellie junny just smells funny".  
"I don't have any mint mojito-" Stiles stopped in mid sentence as he stared at the half eaten gum with a wide expression.I trotted along beside Scott and asked "Smell funny how ?".  
"I don't know it's good...funny if it's an infection?" Scott asked worriedly and I rubbed his shoulder."You know I've heard of it" Stiles said in a serious tone...which is very un-Stiles like, "Are you serious ?" Scott asked Stiles his voice full of worry and fear  
."Yeah,it's called lycanthropy"Stiles said as he howled and Scarlett punched him.  
"You hit like a man" Stiles said to Scarlett who replied "No,you scream like a girl" and that's where I intruded so that they won't fight anymore "And you both argue like kids".  
"Guys I'm serious what if I have something really wrong with me ?"Scott asked."Nothings wrong twin it is just adrenalin" Scarlett said to Scott.  
"I could swear it was here" Scott said pointing towards ground.  
"Maybe the killer move the body" Stiles said as I agreed withhim."If he did I hope he left my inhaler,that thing was like 80 bucks"Scott said aand further searched fo his Stiles bumped into me...hard and I raised my eyebrow at him but he wasn't looking at me...he was looking behind meand I heard Scarlett mumbled "Please god don't lrt him be a killer I'm gonna die young in the woods and nobody is gonna find me".

A guy maybe few years older than us came toards us and stopped at some distance he had black slightly spiky hair and sea foam green eyes and a strong jaw to say he was hot would be understatement.  
"What doing here are you doing here ? huh ? it's a private property" he scolded us,Even though he's hot...he's a dick  
."Sorry we didnt know" I said,he look at me as if I'm translucent which made me feel a little uncomfortable.  
"We were just looking for something just forget it" Scott said a little intimadated,then the guy threw something at Scott and walked away in opposite direction from us.  
"Guys remember him,he's Derek hale he's few years older than us ?his family burned in fire ten years ago" Stiles said to us as his eyes shined with recognition." wonder what's he's doing back here ?" Scott asked and I just shrugged.

**TBC**

**{Review guys pese pretty please with a cherry on the top} **


	4. Author's Note

Sorry I have gotten the worst writers block for the story but I'll try to write as soon as possible just so you know when I open wordpad I see everything blank so just hold on I'll be up in some this wasn't an update either so I'm feeling guilty because I can't writers block.


End file.
